


300619970000

by wasureneba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood pretends that she doesn't know why she carries the coin in her pocket all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300619970000

Luna still carries the coin in her pocket. Every morning, she removes it from the pocket of her pajamas (midnight blue, to stimulate restful sleep and thoughtful dreams), and places it into the pocket of the gray trousers she usually wears under her robes. Every night, she removes it from the trousers and places it back into the pocket of her pajamas. She does this quietly, so that the other girls don't see, and wonder why she's got a coin in her pajamas. She usually doesn't care if they make fun of her, but this matters to her, and she knows that she couldn't bear the teasing.

Every time she takes it out of her pocket, she turns it in her hands, and looks carefully at the edge of the coin. There is always a little flash of hope in her chest each time, a flash of hope that the coin burned earlier and she just missed it. The serial number always reads the familiar 050419961930.

She pretends to herself that she doesn't know why she does it. The only way it would go off know is if something terrible has happened, and she's not afraid to say that she doesn't particularly _want_ to be involved in something terrible. She has a sense of self-preservation. All the same, Luna checks the coin, and deep down inside she knows that it's because she misses them. She misses the feeling of having friends. Ginny has started to talk to her outside of class and to stand up for her when the other students are unkind, and she is happy for that; still, she misses being part of a group of people that laughed together, as if they liked each other.

That night, she is heading up the stairs to her dormitory, yawning after a long study session; the rest of the Ravenclaws have already gone to bed. She is about to turn the doorknob to her dormitory when she feels it _burn_. She yelps, and then frantically fishes the coin out of her pocket. There are numbers there, and she reads them, and know that she needs to go nownownownow.

There is a lump in her throat, because she knows that the coin would only go off if something terrible has happened. She realizes, as she pulls out her wand and runs back down the stairs, that she is not particularly afraid for herself. She is only afraid that she might be too late.


End file.
